HARU, ONEDAY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae suka sekali memperhatikan Hyukjae yang hampir setiap hari mampir ke kafe tempatnya bekerja, ada sesuatu yang membuat Donghae begitu penasaran untuk mendapatkannya. [ONESHOOT]


**HARU, ONEDAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _One day we'll all be free and proud to be under the same sun..._**

.

.

Lee Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya untuk yang kedua kali, atau entahlah yang keberapa kali. Laki-laki berkacamata itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tidak ada pesan atau panggilan masuk satupun. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, pengacara muda itu sedang menunggu kliennya yang tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya jam kerja Hyukjae sudah habis, tapi kliennya ini memaksa Hyukjae untuk menemuinya di kafe yang tidak jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Melelahkan dan menyebalkan.

"Oh."

Suara getaran yang cukup kuat membuat Hyukjae tersentak, ia lupa sedang memesan minuman. Hyukjae meninggalkan kursinya dan menghampiri meja kasir untuk mengambil ice choco kesukaannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu masuk, berharap keliennya segera datang dan mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini.

"Menunggu seseorang, ya?"

Hyukjae tidak yakin barista dengan tag nama Donghae itu bertanya padanya atau bukan, tapi setelah melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di sana, Hyukjae yakin laki-laki ramah dengan sepasang mata hazel itu bertanya padanya.

"Klien."

Jawaban Hyukjae begitu singkat dan jelas. _Well_ , pada dasarnya ia tidak mau berbasa-basi dan memulai obrolan tidak penting dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Menambah repot dan buang-buang waktu saja. Jadi ia hanya mengambil minumannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

Kesibukan Hyukjae membuatnya jadi pribadi yang sedikit tertutup dan terkesan tidak ramah. Ada banyak klien dan setumpuk dokumen kasus yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hyukjae yang dulu selalu ceria menjadi sosok yang tertutup dan dingin seperti sekarang. Jangankan menyempatkan diri untuk memulai sebuah obrolan, sekedar bersantai dan menikmati jam istirahatnya saja sulit.

"Sial."

Hyukjae mengumpat saat melihat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kliennya membatalkan janji sepihak begitu saja. Seandainya klien sialan itu tahu Hyukjae mengorbankan waktu sibuknya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Hyukjae membereskan dokumen juga beberapa map yang berserakan di meja, ia memasukan semuanya dengan asal ke tas kerjanya. Kesal sekali rasanya.

"Selamat jalan, jangan lupa datang kembali."

Laki-laki barista itu menghampiri Hyukjae dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Hal yang sebeneranya tidak perlu dia lakukan karena Hyukjae memiliki sepasang tangan yang utuh. Terserah, mungkin dia hanya bersikap baik. Hyukjae tidak mau ambil pusing. Bukan urusannya.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu kembali lagi. Hampir setiap hari pengacara muda itu datang ke kafe untuk memesan segelas ice choco. Donghae memperhatikannya dari meja kasir dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelap meja karena tumpahan kopi, konsentrasinya terbagi karena tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki yang cukup manis itu. Laki-laki yang selalu memesan dengan atas nama Hyuk itu terlihat agak kusut hari ini, penampilannya tidak serapi biasanya. Jas hitamnya tidak ia pakai, begitu juga dengan dasinya, dan kemeja putihnya ia gulung hingga ke sikut. Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali dan sesekali mengumpat sambil melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Donghae yakin dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Diam-diam Donghae berharap yang di tunggu olehnya bukan kekasih atau semacamnya.

"Kau diam-diam memperhatikannya lagi."

Suara Donghwa mengalihkan perhatian Donghae, ia sedikit kaget karena ketahuan oleh kakaknya sedang memperhatikan seorang pengunjung. Ini bahkan sudah beberapa kali Donghwa memergokinya tengah memandangi Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ah, sebentar _Hyung_."

Donghae meninggalkan meja kasir dan berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk. Awalnya Donghwa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, sampai akhirnya Donghwa melihat bagaimana adiknya itu tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang pengunjung yang Donghwa yakin bekerja sebagai pengacara di sebrang kafenya.

"Selamat jalan, jangan lupa datang kembali."

"Terimakasih."

Dan Hyukjae berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatap Donghae sama sekali. Menakjubkan, sikap dinginnya hanya membuat Donghae semakin penasaran padanya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang berdegup aneh hanya karena melihat wajah manis Hyukjae dari dekat.

"Kau jatuh cinta?"

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan hanya jatuh. Tapi terperosok karena pesonanya.

"Gila."

Memang, Donghae memang gila. Gila karena pesona Hyukjae. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, Donghae mendadak gagap dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah seperti itu. Suaranya yang lembut, menyapa halus gendang telinga Donghae. Membuat waktu seolah berhenti dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Aku gila karenanya, _Hyung_."

"Si bodoh ini! Kembali ke meja kasir dan lakukan tugasmu!"

 _Would it be a sin if i can't help falling in love with you?_

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Sebulan berlalu dan Donghae masih saja suka memperhatikan Hyukjae diam-diam. Dalam kurun waktu sebulan Donghae hapal dengan kebiasaan Hyukjae. Seperti duduk di pojok dekat jendela, ditemani daftar lagu Sung Si Kyung, juga ice choco sebagai pelengkap. Oh, jangan lupakan sepotong cake strawberry yang tak pernah lupa dia pesan.

Ketika Hyukjae bertemu dengan klien yang ia suka, maka intonasi suaranya tenang dan lembut. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan klien yang tidak disukainya, Hyukjae bicara dengan intonasi datar dan bicaranya super singkat. Hal itu sering sekali terjadi, bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali. Seperti menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang bahkan tidak Hyukjae sadari.

"Permisi."

"Oh, ya?"

Donghae menggeleng kecil, ia tidak sadar Hyukjae sudah ada dihadapannya dengan wajah tak sabaran. Matanya menatap Donghae jengah dan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kasir. Tentu saja, Hyukjae berdiri disana bermenit-menit dan Donghae tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Aku pesan satu ice choco lagi. _Take away_."

Setelah pesan Hyukjae kembali ke kursinya dan menunggu. Dingin, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain tersenyum dan mulai membuat pesanan Hyukjae. Ia mengambil pulpen dan hendak menulis nama Hyukjae di kertas pembungkus minumannya.

Tunggu...

Sepertinya Donghae punya ide untuk membuat Hyukjae mau bicara dengannya. Selama ini caranya mungkin kurang berani.

"Pesananmu."

"Oh, terimakasih."

Hyukjae lagi-lagi bersikap dingin dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menatap Donghae yang berharap banyak padanya. Dalam hati Donghae mengeluh, betapa sulitnya mendekati laki-laki putih pucat itu. Selama ini Donghae selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya, tapi tidak satupun yang berhasil. Entah apa yang membuat Hyukjae begitu membentengi dirinya, tapi semakin Hyukjae tak acuh semakin Donghae tertarik padanya.

 _I will knock that lock door slowly but intimately._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Hai, _pretty_ :)

 _What the...?_

Hyukjae berdecih menemukan ada kata menjijikan di kertas minumannya. Ia baru sadar ada tulisan macam itu gelasnya saat sampai di rumah. Sepertinya barista di kafe itu sudah gila. Sebelumnya dia hanya menuliskan panggilan-panggilan aneh seperti, Mr. Cold, Lawyer-nim, Hyuk Lawyer dan lain sebagainya yang lebih aneh lagi. Padahal, Hyukjae sudah jelas memintanya menuliskan nama Hyuk di gelas minumannya.

Selama ini Hyukjae tidak pernah ambil pusing, ia menganggap semua itu keisengan si barista saja. Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak peduli selama dia tidak menganggu ketenangan Hyukjae disana. Tapi pretty? Apa maksudnya pretty? Hyukjae cantik maksudnya? Terkutuklah barista sialan itu.

"Hari ini tolong tuliskan namaku dengan benar. HYUK."

Keesokan harinya Hyukjae tetap memesan minuman di kafe langganannya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing ulah si barista iseng itu. Di dekat kantornya hanya kafe milik Donghae yang rasa kopi dan kuenya cocok di lidah Hyukjae, lagi pula ia malas berjalan lebih jauh hanya untuk menemukan kafe yang lain. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup membuatnya lelah, jangan sampai hal sekecil ini membuatnya tambah lelah lagi. Bisa mati muda Hyukjae karena lelah.

"Baiklah."

"Jangan menambahkan embel-embel aneh, kumohon. Hanya Hyuk. Oke?"

"Aku mengerti."

Hyukjae kali ini bersikap tidak seacuh biasanya, ia yang biasa melihat ke arah jendela kini memperhatikan meja kasir. Ia menatap Donghae penuh tanya, sebenarnya kenapa dia suka sekali mengusik Hyukjae dengan menuliskan kata-kata aneh di gelasnya?

"Pesananmu."

"Kau gay, ya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Hyukjae membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya. Kaget sekali, mendengar Hyukjae yang biasanya dingin mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Donghae.

"Wow, _to the point_ sekali."

"Apa posisimu? _Top_? _Bottom_?"

Donghae berdeham, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetnya. Hyukjae benar-benar _to the point_. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sangat menarik!

"Kalau itu kau, aku seharusnya menjadi top."

"Gila. Atas dasar apa?"

"Seberapa panjang milikmu?"

Kini giliran Hyukjae yang kaget karena pertanyaan Donghae. Diam-diam ia melirik bagian selatan Donghae dengan ekor matanya. _Well_ , sepertinya dia memang tidak kecil. Tapi, hei! Bukan berarti milik Hyukjae kalah. Ia yakin ukurannya tidak beda jauh.

"Kau mengajukan pertanyaan tidak senonoh pada seorang pengacara?"

"Kurasa tuan pengacara yang memulainya duluan. Oh, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Kalau kau penasaran atau sekedar ingin mengobrol, hubungi nomor ponselku."

Donghae meninggalkan secarik kertas dihadapan Hyukjae lalu kembali ke meja kasir dengan senyuman aneh menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Oh, namaku Lee Donghae."

"Aku..."

"Lee Hyukjae? Aku sudah tahu."

 _I know, i'll get you oneday..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Hyukjae memandangi secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Donghae siang tadi, ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagu. Berpikir, haruskah Hyukjae menghubunginya duluan?

 _Ahey, sudah gila!_

Jangan sampai karena rasa penasarannya Hyukjae mengorbankan harga dirinya dan menghubungi bocah itu duluan. _Hell_ , _no_! Bisa-bisa Donghae merasa kegirangaan. Tapi obrolan mereka siang tadi di kafe mengganggu pikiran Hyukjae. Dan ketika pikirannya tidak karuan, Hyukjae tidak akan bisa tidur. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi karena Hyukjae ada rapat dengan klien besok pagi.

 _Terserah._

Akhirnya Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang ada di kertas itu.

"Halo, Lee Donghae?"

" _Wow, bahkan bukan sebuah pesan tapi langsung panggilan telepon? Luar biasa_."

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, jadi langsung saja."

" _Aku tahu._ "

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi top jika itu bersamaku? Berikan penjelasan bukan alasan."

" _Hm, bisakah kita bertemu dan membicarakannya secara langsung?_ "

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, hari belum begitu malam. Jadi, haruskah Hyukjae mengajaknya bertemu? Tapi kenapa? Ada seribu alasan untuk Hyukjae menolak ajakan Donghae, tapi akhirnya Hyukjae tetap memikirkan satu alasan agar menyetujui ajakan Donghae.

"Kau...hm."

" _Kenapa? Mau bertemu di kafe saja?_ _Atau aku ke rumahmu? Aku tidak keberatan_ "

Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, Hyukjae malas keluar rumah. Jadi, tidak apa 'kan jika ia mengundang Donghae datang ke rumahnya? Tidak akan lama, hanya setelah Hyukjae memuaskan rasa penasarannya maka setelah itu ia akan mengusir Donghae. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae mencari satu alasan untuk menerimanya.

"Datanglah. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan."

" _Oke._ "

 _Will everything be ok?_

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya tidak sabaran, ia begitu antusias hingga ingin berteriak rasanya. Akhirnya! Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu Donghae datang juga. Bukan hanya sekedar mengobrol, Hyukjae bahkan mengundang Donghae ke rumahnya. Telapak tangan Donghae bahkan terasa dingin, ia sungguh tidak sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Hyukjae nanti.

Sekali lagi, Donghae merapikan penampilannya sebelum turun dari mobil dan berjalan antusias menuju apartemen Hyukjae. Lantai 11 nomer 21.

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"Masuklah."

Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemennya setelah mematikan intercomnya, ia duduk di meja makan menunggu kehadiran Donghae. Tidak banyak yang Hyukjae siapkan, toh niat Hyukjae mengundang Donghae kesini bukan untuk menjamunya tapi memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Duduklah."

"Apa sikapmu selalu seperti itu?"

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lupakan saja."

Sudahlah, Donghae tidak ingin membahas sikap Hyukjae sekarang ini. Ia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Hyukjae dan mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Katakan. Kenapa kau top jika itu bersamaku?"

" _To the point_ , seperti biasanya."

"Hyukjae. Boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Oke, kau pernah memperhatikan milikmu sendiri?"

Pandangan Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandang Donghae ke bagian selatannya. Ia berdecak tidak suka melihat wajah meremehkan Donghae.

"Memangnya kalau ukuranku lebih kecil tidak boleh jadi top?"

"Hyukjae, bukan itu poin utamanya. Jujur, kau lebih suka di dominasi atau mendominasi?"

"Aku...

Hyukjae menggantung kalimatnya, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu. Bagaimana mau tahu? Kalau bercinta saja Hyukjae belum pernah. Hanya sesekali saja saat ada waktu luang Hyukjae menyentuh dirinya sendirinya. _Well_ , kebutuhan laki-laki _single_ normal pada umumnya.

"Aku yakin kau pernah menyentuh dirimu sendiri. Saat kau menyentuh penismu, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh lubangmu juga?"

"Lubang?"

"Bayangkan betapa nikmatnya ada sesuatu keluar masuk dari sana, sementara ada tangan lain memanja penis dan puncak dadamu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi kini Donghae mulai merangsang Hyukjae secara verbal. Ia menggunakan kemampuan _dirty_ _talk_ nya untuk memancing gairah Hyukjae yang tampak tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Kau tahu? Sesuatu yang keras tapi lembut, mampu menggaruk sesuatu yang gatal di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang bisa menabrak titik gelimu dan bisa meledak kapan saja, memberimu rasa hangat yang tidak biasa."

"Ugh..."

Kedua kaki Hyukjae bergerak gelisah. Ia menggesekan pahanya agar miliknya tetap tenang karena entah kenapa ucapan Donghae barusan membuat miliknya berkedut dan geli.

"Mau kutunjukan? Kau akan tahu setelah lubangmu di masuki sesuatu."

Perlahan, Donghae mendekati Hyukjae. Senyum yang hampir mirip seringaian itu membuat Hyukjae sulit melepas kontak mata mereka.

"Coba kau duduk di meja makan."

"Mau apa?"

"Aku akan memuaskanmu..."

"Huh?"

"Rasa penasaranmu maksudnya."

Hyukjae menurut, ia duduk di meja makan dan menunggu. Sesungguhnya, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae. Oh, ayolah. Hyukjae laki-laki juga dan ia tahu Donghae akan berbuat apa padanya. Tapi dari pada banyak bertanya ini dan itu, bertingkah seolah tahu segalanya tidak akan memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Jadi Hyukjae hanya diam, menunggu.

"Saat aku menyentuhmu seperti ini..."

Jemari Donghae bermain di selangkangan Hyukjae, ia mengusap lembut bagian menggunduk itu dengan telapak tangannya. Terus seperti itu hingga turun ke bagian paling bawah. Lubangnya.

"Kau akan mendesah, memohon, meminta lebih."

"Ngh... geli."

"Tentu saja, kau harus menggaruknya supaya tidak geli."

Donghae menyibak celana pendek Hyukjae dan mulai bermain di lubang sensitifnya. Menggaruknya lembut sebelum akhirnya keluar masuk secara perlahan.

"Sakit?"

"Ngh... itu... ugh. Sakit, bodoh!"

"My bad. Seharusnya aku membasahinya dulu."

Sambil jarinya mencoba keluar masuk di lubang kering itu, jari lainnya bermain dengan milik Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae kelojotan tidak tahan ingin lebih.

"Lagi... lagi... ugh!"

Sudahlah lupakan soal rasa penasarannya. Hyukjae di buat mabuk kepayang sekarang. Sentuhan Donghae begitu memabukan. Apalagi saat bibir tipis Donghae menelusuri lehernya dan berakhir membisikan kalimat kotor ditelingannya.

" _Shit_... aku... ugh, Lee Donghae. Apa ini?"

"Apa? Kau merasakan sensasinya? Kau ingin lebih?"

"Lakukan, lakukan apapun! Aku merasa geli dan gatal tidak karuan."

Donghae bersorak, semudah ini? Semudah ini mendapatkan Hyukjae berada di bawah kendalinya? Luar biasa menakjubkan. Dia bertingkah sulit didapatkan dan ditaklukan, tapi saat _hole_ nya di sentuh, dia jatuh begitu saja.

"Tentu saja kau harus menggaruknya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar."

Jemari Donghae yang tidak lagi memanja lubang bawah Hyukjae beralih pada reseleting celananya, ia menurunkannya sebatas pinggul lalu mulai memainkannya di depan lubang berkedut itu.

"Ugh... geli, kumohon jangan begitu."

"Akan sangat sakit kalau aku melakukannya langsung asal kau tahu. Ini terlalu kering."

" _Just_... ugh! _Just do it_!"

"Oke."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Hyukjae menjerit cukup keras. Donghae memang benar, sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi ketika sesuatu tertabrak, Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan yang sulit dijelaskan. Semakin sakit dirinya, semakin nikmat sensasi yang ditimbulkannya.

"Bergerak."

"Ugh, Lee Hyukjae. Selama ini aku hanya bisa membayangkannya. Menjadikanmu fantasi liarku. Sulit di percaya kini kau benar-benar mendesah di bawah kendaliku."

Hyukjae meringis, ia tidak bisa bersuara selain mendesah dan melenguh. Kalimat yang tersusun di kepalanya buyar sama sekali. Hyukjae ingin mengumpat menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, hanya lenguhan pasrah yang akhirnya keluar.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Donghae."

"Ugh!"

Mereka berdua terengah, nafas mereka berkejaran satu sama lain. Hyukjae tergolek pasrah di meja makan dan Donghae duduk lemas bersandar pada kulkas di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kenapa aku top dan kau bottom? Desahanmu ribut sekali."

"Brengsek!"

 _Touching you is my favorite sin that i've ever done..._

 **END**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Another oneshoot !!**

 **Weh gila, ini tuh gara-gara obrolan sama anak2 di grup...**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo, ngetiknya ngebut 2jam aja. di hp pula ngetiknya.**

 **Thanks to Pujia, Grace, Oktav, Rina, Nari, Saffa, Putri, dan Rizka... kalian semua emang tercela... makhluk paling tidak terpuji favoritku geheheheh**

 **Bodyguard masih otw.. terimakasih untuk semua yang menunggu dan review :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
